


Uchū-nin

by FishTheTaco2



Category: Naruto, Starbound
Genre: But I give him an actual character arc and slowly put him through hell, But In Space, Other, Some over powered Naruto, after all, naruto - Freeform, no beta we die like men, space is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Summary: Inspired by Final Frontier. After The Fourth Ninja War, technology grew better and better. Years go by, Days, Weeks, Months, Years, Decades, Centuries, Then Millenia. Humans Grew, They evolved, The Ninja arts with them. The last frontier, ready to be conquered.
Kudos: 2





	Uchū-nin

Naruto felt good. Nay, he felt elated.

The war was finally over, Madara Uchiha was dead, Kaguya was gone, sealed away by both him and Sasuke with the fight between Indra and Asura finally being over. The world was at last in what he could only define as a sort of true peace. He felt a small smile start to grace his bruised and lightly charred lips. He almost couldn’t believe it, laying there with his arm missing and blood covering his body.

He could feel the world's natural energies start to calm down, the animals of the forest returning to their homes. The earth left barren from The Fourth Shinobi World War and Kaguya was slowly beginning to heal, though the damage might take decades to truly heal from everything. Bijū-Dama’s, Rasenshurikens, Susano’o bolts of death, thousands upon thousands of jutsu fired. The skies wept from the pain being gone, but it waept for those who had fallen, and the tears were thos of victory.

I mean yeah sure, he lost an arm and a half, but he was happy there was peace between the five nations. Losing an arm was the least he needed to worry about. He could hear Sakura near him fussing over the two of them as she tried to heal them to the best of her abilities. She was as good, if not better than Tsunade was, so he had nothing to worry about in the least. He was in the best of hands for sure.

  
  


Excerpts from Uzumaki Naruto’s Journal/s.

1 A.P.T(After Peace time. I did it Pervy sage! I hope you're proud of me) Entry 1- Kakashi-Sensei told me to keep a journal with me at all times to help me cope with what’s happened. He told me I should write about what's happening and what about it interested me. Something about it being helpful on the mind. 

I’m not gonna lie, it kind of hurts, knowing that everyone that died wasn’t coming back. That they were in an early eternal rest because of me. This whole war was started because of me, and though I helped end it, it still doesn’t alleviate the pain all that much. After all, the enemy had wanted Kurama, and we couldn't have let that happen. 

5 A.P.T Entry 27 - Two Kumo-Nin made a device that kept them airborne for a few seconds. The Wuraito Brothers are dubbing it the "aeroplane" for obvious reasons. It looked really cool, and it didn’t rely on chakra! Only an engine and a few lines of fuinjutsu. Ok maybe a little chakra. Kurama said he was impressed by how much us flesh monkeys werestarting to improving in our development. He also thought it was funny trying to explain fuinjutsu to me in the hardest way possible. Asshole.

6 A.P.T Entry 33 - My studies in Fuinjutsu are going at a good pace. In my journey to get better at sealing, Kurama suggested I go to Mount Myoboku. It’s pretty crazy what Pa knows about seals. He says that I'm a pretty good seal expert and that if I improved some more, I could learn my dads ultimate flash technique! I’m pretty excited.

8 A.P.T Entry 47 - Off the cost of Kumo, in the middle of the oceans, I made an island for the biju using my elemental chakras. It's the size of a fairly small country, so I’m willing to bet that they're pretty happy with it. The nations are calling it the Sage's Isle, since I made it in my Rikudo Sennin Jūbi chakra mode when all the tailed beasts lent me their chakra. Kami that's a mouthful to say. Ten Tailed Six Paths Sage mode.

9 A.P.T Pa said I'm finally a good enough seal master on par with my father. He gave me the scroll for the Hiraishin and told me that this was going to be one of the hardest seals I'd ever make. 

Note: He was absolutely right. Fucking hell man. Not enough ramen in the world worth this.

10 A.P.T Entry 72 Sensei came over and told me that I needed to be more knowledgeable with things, so he opted to teach me himself. He knows so many techniques! 

(Extra Note;) After a few months and a few hundred thousand clones, I've learned a few of Kakashi's jutsu, so I've been using them for Terra forming bits of the island for each of the separate biju. I think my chakra is finally starting to deplete for once. I don't even know what to do with it.

15 A.P.T Entry 132 Sakura and Sasuke Had a cute little kid. Sarada is going to be an absolute heartbreaker when she grows up. Skilled like her father too if that toy she threw at me said anything. 

15 A.P.T Entry 138 I turned 35 today, I don't look older than 22 so I'm feeling pretty good. Ma and Pa said its because of how many potent chakra types I had in me and Kurama said that because of the seal, I could live for thousands of years on his chakra alone. So thats a spooky thought. 

Not feeling as good now. Why do I get to outlive my friends and family? I really need a drink.

17 A.P.T Entry 157 Someone Named Tomira made something called the internet. He asked me if I could help him with some promotional stuff. Said I would get whatever new merch his company made for the next Few years for free. Sales rose by 87 percent in a week and humanity advanced quite a bit with that. I feel pretty happy. Not so happy about the monkey suit he had me wear to help. Ties do not look goodon me.

17 A.P.T Entry 160 I went to the mainland today after years living on the isle. The skyscrapers are staggering! I got in touch with a few old friends of mine, told Konohamaru that I was thinking of taking some students for fuinjutsu, while at Ichiraku's'-that place has blown up since I was last here. Kami I’ve missed this place.- and if he knew if anyone that wanted to learn.

Got something called a Tablet for free. The seals on it were pretty decent and it had a ton of info on it about everything. There was even an app that lets you help Genin and Chunin struggling on simpler techniques. I’m definitely using that. I need something to entertain me nowadays.

18 A.P.E I told Pa that I was going into the island's caves to meditate on my senjutsu. After a couple weeks of arguing, I left a few clones to maintain the island and to write in the journals I bought. I now have 3 students for fuinjutsu. Kono and his little gang of friends. Man have they grown up. 

20 F.E Oct 10 Entry 200 Today me and the gokage have announced that the name of the New Era would be called the Era of Harmony. People are calling it the era of peace. I wasn’t going to tell them any different.

28 F.E Entry 338 The boss is coming out of the caves tomorrow, and I’m not sure how to feel about that. I’ve been around for so long that I’m worried about proofing away. I mean, yeah I’m only a poofable clone, but I’m still a person…..right?

The Konohamaru corps have finished their training. I can say that each one of them are at the very least, Experts at fuinjutsu. Konohamaru grew up so quickly, and his time as Hokage has been kind to him.

  
  


28 F.E Entry 339 now that I’m out, The amount of time that has passed while I was in the caves is staggering to me. 11 years have passed and I missed so much of life. The nine bijuu told me that being semi-immortal the way I was, time will pass me by similar to the way my teen years passed me. Time will feel faster and move slower for me.

(Note;) Sarada turned 13 today. Gave her a hiraishin kunai for her birthday. She's so cute!

  
  


30 F.E Entry 400 They found a new nation today, a new plane pilot was flying around the earth to try and set a new record that no one could beat. Amia Kazekoro found the nation by accident and the people had little chakra, but the tech they had was amazing! They had such interesting technology. They had tech decades ahead of ours. They called their nation Krita. Something about a god or something.

65 F.E Entry 844 Sasuke won't live for much longer, the doctors are saying that his chakra was deteriorating and that he had at most a few weeks to live, with how many times his chakra was drastically altered, from the old cursed seal, the mangekyou, The Eternal Mangekyou, Orochimaru's chakra and the Sage’s chakra for the the Rinnegan. Never has being young hurt so much. I’m not sure how to react to it. My friend. My comrade. My brother, was going to die.

I knew that Sakura had the power to heal him, and he did too, but that old wry bastard was happy with his life. He deserves a good death like this one. 

65 F.E Entry 850 Sasuke told me on his deathbed to take his Rinnegan. "Put it to good use dumbass," he told me. "I'll wait for you guys in the afterlife. And you better not meet me there too early."

I spent a few hours in surgery getting my new eye implanted, and my arm checked in the case of accidental mutations. I cried for a few weeks. I don’t know how to react to it all. I don’t-(The page is covered in smeared ink and water stains, making it near impossible to read.)

67 F.E Entry 876 Sakura told me that Sarada Became the eighth Hokage, right after Konohamaru.

She was expecting a daughter too. Sakura was so happy to have Grandkids to spoil rotten. I couldn’t help but smile at that.

F.E 70 Sakura passed away today, she told me not to be down, and to live life to the best, to use her lovers' Rinnegan to its true potential. I won’t let her memory down. (More water marks mar the page.)

F.E 71 I still look 22. time passes so suddenly it hurts to think about my past. I still remember our childhood, my teen years with pervy sage, The fourth war, Sakura’ wedding. Sarada’s wedding. It all passed by me so fast.The clans have dispersed over the nations. I still remember when the clans were just a few dozen people.

There are now 9 Uchiha Living in Konoha, to my eternal shock. To think at one point in my life, they were such a massive part.

F.E 501 October 5th: five hundred years after the beginning of the Fourth Era of Harmony.

The day was like any other, The ninja police were rushing on the rooftops and branches of the giant White Tree Skyscrapers, kids were enjoying the sun and shade, and the people were all enjoying the day of peace when a single shadow, The size of a tailed beast, flew over the ocean at speeds only seen on smaller show jets. The people that saw it on the edges of the ocean started to run in a confused and frenzied panic.

The Shinobi tried to understand what it was and who it belonged to, when it stopped in its flight path. The strange thing in the air was floating over the mainland beaches and the ninja stared at it warily, unsure of what to do when the top of the ship opened to reveal a tall, alien looking creature. From a distance, it looked almost humanoid, with four limbs and a head. But that's where the similarity to Humans ended.

The creature was easily seven feet tall, Slick, blue, oily skin covering its lanky body. Three dark, blood red eyes slowly overlooking the city. Its short fishlike fins on its back slowly opening and closing in tune with its breathing. Shark Like teeth opened in a terrifying parody of a smile.

"Turn on the communicators and scan the local data centers for translations on the languages known here," he said in a tongue not known to any of the people below.

  
  


His fins flexed in excitement.

  
  


"At once captain." a voice spoke out, Robotic in its nature.The ship started to whir, parts of the ship shifting.

The civilians were scared out of their minds. Above them all was a giant floating ship in the sky. Around the city, power seemed to start and stop, seals seemingly losing chakra. When all the Tv's started to glitch out, The people started to panic the most. Because From Kiri to Konoha, they saw his face on their screens, and it left much to be desired.

"Hello there Terrans! My name in your primitive tongue is Kira, and from this day on, I’m Your newest King!"


End file.
